The present invention relates generally to computerized systems and methods which provide a user-friendly interface, such as an Internet browser, to permit client users to obtain real-time information about road conditions, construction, incidents, and weather that might interfere with the movement of people and goods.
Various navigational and tracking systems and methods exist which can be used in combination with interfaces such as Internet browsers to provide users with information and displays relating to geography, maps, and weather. For example, available Internet websites can provide computer users with road maps for specified geographic areas, as well as driving directions from one specified addresses to another specified address. Still other websites provide information on weather, including radar and satellite images of weather over specified geographic locations. Still other websites allow for logistic tracking of individual packages based upon package identification numbers. However, there is currently no single system or method which enables users to easily access and display all information relevant to a particular geographic location. In particular, no single system or method currently provides a single point of access to gather, organize, and graphically display detailed information concerning the surface transportation infrastructure, real-time meteorological information, incidents, real-time images, and shipment logistics as that information relates to a particular geographic location or region
The need exists for a system and method that can combine a number of logistics-dependent endeavors, including but not limited to route planning, route monitoring, and vehicle tracking by commercial carriers and military operations, into a single interface. This need has been magnified by recent homeland security initiatives which reinforce that immediate access and use of intelligent transportation systems and geospatial applications are essential for effective management of all types of domestic infrastructure systems such as: telecommunications; transportation; energy; banking and finance; water supply; emergency services; health services; and government services. The ability to gather transportation and logistics-related data from different databases, rapidly display and analyze the data, and share and apply geospatial information is important because emergency and disaster management in these domains requires cooperation among a broad range of organizations operating across many jurisdictions.
The need is no less critical in the area of commercial freight and commercial transportation logistics, where competition has forced carriers to evaluate all parameters of the shipping process. Immediate access to accurate navigation information is necessary to allow planning of transportation routes, and also to provide drivers with real-time information to enable adjustments to the routes based upon congestion, real-time weather, accidents, detours, construction, incidents, and special event information to provide an accurate picture of the transportation network to ensure timely and cost-efficient delivery of goods and people.
Access to transportation infrastructure information has become a critical factor, to both the government and to commercial entities. Decision makers at all levels of public and private service need interoperability with existing systems, and aggregation of disparate data sources into one common operating environment and interface. The continuing need exists for a system that enables even untrained users to quickly combine several layers of critical data into map-like products or interfaces for use in analysis and decision-making relating to transportation of people and goods. Through the use of the open interface to the system of the preset invention, users and systems can easily access, process, and share critical transportation and logistics data from virtually anywhere in the world.
Therefore what is needed is a universal data translator to access transportation-related information from disparate data sources, convert the data into a standardized format, and display it in an internet-based transportation decision support application.